Hot Ramen Can Only Mean Love
by Xx.fade2black
Summary: Like the title says, hot ramen can only mean love... Or so Naruto seems to think... Random SasuNaru fic I wrote for Irite4uall! Enjoy


**AN:: I DON'T OWN **_**NARUTO**_**!!  
**

**This story is dedicated to Irite4uall because when I asked her when she would read my other story, Infatuated, she said "never because it's not SasuNaru. So here's something for Irite4uall!!**

**SasuNaru**

- - -

Hot Ramen Can Only Mean _Love_: 

Sasuke stared out the window. Rain splattered the window, making it blurry and hard to see through, yet Sasuke was still there.

The day was like one of Sasuke's nightmares when he was stumbling through the rainy city, trying to find something. Then he would wake up, right as he seemed to be getting close to said something, and he would wake up. It was the same, every night; repeated over and over again.

But this wasn't a nightmare; it was a normal rainy Saturday.

Sasuke closed his eyes, the rain drumming on the window became softer and Sasuke felt a wave of exhaustion washing over him. He got up from his seat at the window and walked over to his bed, only to find someone already inhabiting it.

"Naruto," he whispered as he looked down at the sleeping boy. "What are you doing in my room?" Naruto didn't move a muscle, but continued to sleep soundly. Sasuke sighed, he bent down and shook his roommate awake. "Get up, dobe," Sasuke growled, his eyes became heavy and his legs were starting to turn to jelly.

Naruto shifted, and upon feeling Sasuke's cold hands on his bare shoulder, woke. "Where's the ramen, Sasuke?" he asked in a daze. Sasuke shook his head.

"Get off my bed, Dobe," Sasuke sighed, sitting down from sleepiness.

Naruto yawned and turned to his roommate, "but Sasuke, it's _warm_ in here. Plus two people can make_ friction_ and you know, that makes you even _warmer_," Naruto said thoughtfully.

Sasuke took a minute to ponder what Naruto was saying, then he glared at the blonde boy. "You're so perverted, Dobe," he growled, pushing Naruto off the bed. If he had the strength, Sasuke probably would have kicked the blonde out of the room and locked the door as well, maybe after he had his sleep.

"Have a fun beauty sleep," Naruto mocked as he walked out the door, suddenly not in the mood for bugging his aloof roommate. Naruto walked into the small kitchen of the apartment. He looked around the tiny room and settled for digging through the second drawer to the left.

Minutes later, Naruto pulled out a cup of instant ramen, and began to heat some water. He snickered softly to himself and ran off to his bedroom to grab a shirt. The blonde boy pulled his bright orange long-sleeved t-shirt over his head and sighed in relief as the coziness of the shirt warmed up his arms and back.

Three minutes later, Naruto poured the hot water into his cup of ramen. He rubbed his hands together as the scent of the ramen filled his nose.

Naruto finished his ramen, and was fishing for another cup, when Sasuke woke up and walked into the kitchen that separated the two bedrooms.

"Making dinner for once, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, knowing how bad at cooking everything but hot water Naruto was. Naruto growled at Sasuke's remark. "Or do I have to make my own dinner, as usual, for fear of food poisoning?" Sasuke smirked as he continued on with his teasing.

Naruto growled, "Go ahead, and cook. I'd poison your food even if I _could_ cook." He snapped after a short pause in which he had to think of a suitable comeback.

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed. He pulled a package of uncooked hotdogs out of the freezer. Silently, the raven-haired boy began to boil water and placed the dogs in the pot. "I can fix my own, poison-free, food." He mumbled almost incoherently.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked, the question popping out of nowhere, as Naruto took his pot of boiling water off the stove to poor into his new cup of ramen. Sasuke turned to glare at the whiskered boy as if to say 'what now, Dobe'. Naruto ignored the glare and continued to talk. "What would you say if I was gay?" Sasuke shrugged and turned on the small radio on the kitchen counter, perhaps trying to drown out Naruto's ever-so-slightly annoying voice.

"You know, _homosexual_," Naruto said above the rap music. Sasuke sighed and glared at Naruto.

"We've had this conversation before, Dobe," Sasuke growled.

Naruto smiled, and shrugged, "But you and your little a-sexual self haven't told me the answer," Naruto responded innocently.

"I told you,_ I don't care_!" Sasuke snapped. "That's my answer, and it's not changing." 

"Even if I do this?" Naruto asked, pushing the limits as he slid between Sasuke and the stove, and rubbed against Sasuke

"You're scaring me, Dobe," Sasuke said in his 'warning' voice. Naruto only smirked.

"Will you still not care if I do _this_?" the blonde boy asked when he moved his head so their mouths were inches apart. Slowly, he moved closer and closer, until they locked lips.

Sasuke was about to break away and scream at Naruto for his foolishness, when Naruto forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, and moved his hands so they were wrapped tightly in Sasuke's dark hair.

Sasuke growled, but he found he couldn't move, and it wasn't because Naruto was holding him in such a way.

It was because his body simply wouldn't respond to his thoughts of moving. No matter how hard he wanted to push Naruto away, into the boiling water on the stove, he couldn't make himself do it.

He was loosing to Naruto and his little homosexual self. And Sasuke realized he actually felt emotions of _love_ and wanting to stay there.

But at the same time, he _didn't_ want Naruto's tongue inside his mouth, feeling around like a person in the dark. He didn't want to be this close to his roommate, he didn't want to be in love.

But he couldn't deny it…

…

He was.

And Naruto knew it too…

Finally, the blonde boy broke the kiss, smiling at Sasuke like an idiot.

"So, do you care _now_?" Naruto asked in triumph. Sasuke sighed and, smiling, for real, for the first time in a while, he shook his head.

"You're so annoying, Dobe," he smirked. Naruto danced around Sasuke and sat down at the table to eat his hot noodles.

"Just doing my job," Naruto smiled genuinely at Sasuke as the raven-haired boy walked over to the table and sat down. "Oh, and by the way, I'm gay,"

"I figured…"

- - -

**AN:: If anyone wants me to write more, like a story not just a one-shot, please tell me, cuz I will if you want.**

**Please review and tell me how you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
